


You and I can take the reins  |  Eret x fem!reader

by Kim_Corrupted



Category: mcyt
Genre: Did you know spatu-, Different times though, F/M, I have no idea where this will go, Idk if I will do smut, It’s called Glowy Eyes on waytpad, I’m also uploading on Wattpad, There’s gonna be more characters than the tags but I’m too lazy, This is an Eret x fem!reader, did I meantion, don’t come at me if I do, eret is cool, i have the same @ on Wattpad, i think this will be multichapter, oh yeah, remember to drink water get at least six hours of sleep and eat, uhhh, unlike me but we don’t talk about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Corrupted/pseuds/Kim_Corrupted
Summary: Y/N and Eret betray L’Manburg, but what if there’s more than what it seems?
Kudos: 16





	You and I can take the reins  |  Eret x fem!reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhh, I’ve been simping for Eret lately and this is a fem!reader, sorry! >.<
> 
> You matter, remember to drink water, eat food and get at least six hours of sleep, okay? Have a good day, night or whatever it is for you :)

I open my eyes to a commotion outside, men. Boys being boys. Waking me at- oh. It's sun high. Oops, I slept in. Hm. Must be something. I get out of the bed that I'm in, and peer out of my small home. George and Sapnap being children again, I see. I run a brush through my h/l **(hair length)** hair, and run out the door, nearly slamming into Eret, who I think is my friend.

"Going somewhere, eh?" Eret asks, aiming a smile down at me. **(I’m sorry tall Y/N’s, shortness is needed for plot)** "I was, until I found this brick wall of a man that is in front of me," I say jokingly, smiling back at him. We just look at each other for a solid 30 seconds, then burst into a series of giggles. Why we were giggling? I have zero idea, but it's nice to have a friend. We stopped giggling, catching our breaths for a moment, then we just went to full-blown laughter.

Inbetween exhales, Eret takes off his glasses, putting them on the crown of his head. **(Flashlight** **eyes: activated)**

"Shit, I'm gonna fall," I exclaim between laughs, grasping onto Eret's arm. He looked over at me, his expression unreadable, having had stopped laughing, as I stabilised myself. Odd, but it's Eret. He's always had his shenanigans, and that's what I like about him. I took a few deep breaths, composing myself, and smiled over at the man I am holding onto. I get met with a softer smile.

"I guess we should go talk to Wilbur about the drug van before we're late," I said, the thought only just dawning. "Dude, he said to call it the hotdog van, not that. We gotta be," he does jazz hands, "inconspicuous." Oops. I look over, seeing that the loud 'adults' have moved their games to the community house.

My home is just west of the community house **(closer than** **the stage,** **but** **a** **good distance)** and it allows me to see what is going on. I feel a tug on my f/c **(favourite** **colour)** shirt, "C'mon Y/N, let's go," Eret says, his tone akin to a small child wanting to go to the park. I take a look back at the community house, then begin running down the path to the van, Eret and his long legs keeping pace alongside me.

**[time skip** **to L'Manburg** **forming]**

I open my eyes to the dark, and a soft glow from Eret's eyes above my face. "Y/N," he whispers, "come with me, I have somewhere for us to go," and so I, in my half asleep state, followed the one I trust most here. The soft breathing of the others sleeping around me was calm, almost safe feeling, despite the intensity of the times we have gotten into. I rub my eyes, making sure to catch up to the man I am following afterwards. The blue of these uniforms are so damn hard to see in the dark, thank god for glowy eyes **(10/10 quote, Y/N is so cool, she likes Eret's glowy eyes)**.

We start climbing the stairs, and I am now fucked. It's a new moon, no light, and I am making an ascent up stairs with a deadly drop. This is definitely ending well. "Eret... I uh, can't really see that well," I say, my tone making it sound like a question more than the statement that it was.

"Then hold my hand, you should've told me earlier, you know I can see better than a person at night. I didn't know it was that dark," **(hehe, Kim's headcanons go brrr)** Eret said, understanding I needed some kind of guidance through the dark of the night. He pauses, the light of his eyes showing that he had. I climb up to his height, and grab ahold of his hand. He resumes the ascent up the stairs, me in tow, moving slower than the preferred walking speed.

Eret pauses for a moment, and scoops me into his arms, and continues much faster before I can let out any protests. Is this what cats feel like? Sure does feel cool, and safe, not to mention. I look at what's upcoming on the path, Eret having had reached the top of the stairs and just not putting me down. I guess it would be slower if I was walking on my own, so I guess I just have to bear with this. As we take a left, I remember the day that I decided to try and befriend Eret. Running along this path, coming to L'Manburg, and not going away like we are this time, wanting to help Wil reach the dream he is so close to now. I am pulled out of my memories by Eret placing me on the ground.

"Dream," Eret spoke to a man I've seen before, the enemy, as of now. "Eret," Dream replied, but continues, "I see you've brought someone else, what's this short... kid for?" That. "I am not a child, thank you very much, I will please you to know I am 21 and not a six-fuckin-teen year old," I pushed the fact that I am not a child. Bitches and their assumptions.

"Alriiiiiight, chill, N/N **(nickname, if you go purely by your nickname, treat it the same as your name)** ," Eret said, gently patting my head, earning a joking glare. "Is she... going to be part of this?" Dream asks, the mask over his entire face betraying nothing. "Yes. She doesn't know, but I don't want to lose her, so she's doing this with me," my heart. Oh my god. This man, he's amazing.

I let out squeaks of being confronted with an act of such wholesomeness, getting a concerned look from glowy eye man **(Hehe, Y/N is so funny, calling Eret glowy eye man)**. "Okay thennnn," Eret makes an attempt to get across his slight concern, and does it damn well.

The way that his dimly lit eyebrows moved closer together, how he squinted his eyes oh so slightly, he pushed his lips together just enough to show his concern. The masked man standing across from us let out a soft chuckle, "Alright, so we've got to explain this to... Y/N?" "Indeed we do, Dream," Eret replied, the look vanishing from his face as he turned towards said man.

Dream sighs, "Okay, so Y/N," he started, and I knew this was either going to be short or very long, "Eret has made a deal with me. Betray L'Manburg, and become king of the SMP. Now I'm guessing he wants you to be queen with him, no marriage or relationships... unle-" "NO NO WE ARE NOT IN ANY ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP YOU DOUCHEBAG," I cut off Dream with my yell, immediately shushed by Eret right after.

"Y/N, people are sleeping, they may hear you," he said softly, his eyes glowing softly. I hummed my acknowledgment, "Dream, continue what you were saying," I spoke after a few seconds.

Dream cleared his throat, "As I was saying, betray L'Manburg, and you become queen of the SMP. Eret's already completely in, and if you decline, you one, lose Eret as your friend, and two, we kill you right here and right now. So Y/N, what will you do?"

"I," I take a deep breath, "I will betray."

•1246 words•

•: Have a good day, night or whatever it is for you! :•


End file.
